Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Play Set/Gallery
Figures Untitled.png|The Play Set's packaging with Star-Lord and Gamora. Guardians Playset Piece.JPG|The Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy play set piece. File:DraxFigure.jpg|Drax's figure File:Rocketandgroot.jpg|Rocket Raccoon and Groot on the Disney Infinity Base Artwork GoGcrew.png|The Guardians of the Galaxy Gotgrender.jpg Guardians Concept.jpeg|Concept art of the Guardians of the Galaxy in the play set. Sakaaran Concept.jpg|Concept art of Sakaarans. GOG NecroCraft DropPod.jpg|Concept art of the Sakaaran Drop Pods. Turrets Random.jpg|Concept art of various turrets for the play set. Tower Turret Concept.jpg|Concept art of turrets in the play set. GotG Turret Concept.jpg|Concept art of turrets in the play set. Turrets Sakaaran Concept.jpg|Concept art of turrets in the play set. GOG Turrets Concept.jpg|Concept art of turrets in the play set. GOG HoverBike 02.jpg|Concept art of vehicles from the play set, both used and unused. Guardians Vehicles 01 Ben Simonsen.jpg|Concept art of scrapped vehicles from the play set. GOG Mining Pod Claw 01.jpg|Concept art of the Mining Pod. GOG NecroCraft Dropship.jpg|Concept art of the Necrocraft Dropships. GOG Tower Turret Console.jpg|Concept art of various buttons and consoles for the play set. GOG Surface Docks 02.jpg|Concept art of some scenery in the play set. GOG Mining surface.jpg|Concept art of some scenery from the play set. GOG Knowhere ShellDocks.jpg|Concept art of some environments from the play set. GOG Knowhere Docks 01.jpg|Concept art of some environments in the play set. GOG Garage surface.jpg|Concept art of some scenery from the play set. GOG Docks playspace.jpg|Concept art of some environments in the play set. GOG Atrium surface.jpg|Concept art of some of the play set's scenery. Guardians concept.png|Concept art of an environment in the play set. GOG Dark Aster Key Jenny.jpg|Concept art of some keys from the play set. Disney infinity vehicle weapons ii by justablink-d8a9o8z.jpg|Concept art of some various vehicles, both used and unused, from the play set. Disney infinity vehicle weapons by justablink-d8a9o69.jpg|Concept art of various vehicles, both used and unused, from the play set. Disney infinity knowhere toys ii by justablink-d8a9obh.jpg|Concept art of a crane from the play set. Disney infinity dark aster by justablink-d8a9ndx.jpg|Concept art of some pillars from the play set. Critters final.jpg|Concept art of some Critters (both used and unused) from the play set. In-Game Guardians maincast.jpg|The five guardians of the galaxy in the play set. Havingfunyet.png|Star-Lord in-game. DIGOTG11 thumb.jpg|Rocket Raccoon and Groot. Gamora-image.jpg|Gamora in-game. Geronimo.png|Drax in-game. Groot-image.jpg Rocket-image.jpg Gog rocket 1.png|Rocket and Sakaaran. Gamora DI2.0 05.jpg|Gamora with Sakaaran in the background. Icouldveeatenyou.png Yondu DI2.0 02.jpg Drax War.jpg|Drax battling Sakaarans. Disney-infinity-2.0-guardians-2.png|Rocket and Groot rail sliding. Drax DI2.0 04.jpg|Drax watches as a Necrocraft explodes. Kickingitoldschool.png|Drax kicking a Sakaaran off of a ledge. 3980828-i-3dtzgbr-x3.png|Drax battling Sakaaran. Gog rocket groot 2.png|Rocket and Groot battling Sakaaran. Gog gamora 2-xl.png|Gamora battling Sakaaran. Disney-infinity-5.jpg|Star-Lord fighting Sakaaran. Didimentionimdangerous.png|Gamora battling Sakaaran. Disney-Infinity-2-0-Marvel-Super-Heroes-114589.jpg|Groot battling Sakaaran in the play set. Gamora_3.jpg|Gamora using her special move on Sakaaran. Gog groot 5-xl.png|Groot smashing a Sakaaran in the play set. Grootster.png|Groot in front of an explosion. Yourewelcome.png|Star-Lord with a Necrocraft in the background. Betilookcool.png|Star-Lord in the play set with drones in the background. Letsblowstuffup.jpg|Rocket shooting Sakaaran in the play set. Rocketgamoracharge.jpg|Rocket and Gamora battling Sakaaran in the play set. Videos Guardians of the Galaxy Play Set Trailer - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Category:Galleries